Timeline
by RinaSparrow
Summary: [Timeline]AndreOC What if there was another person in the movie? What if that person was Mareks fiancee? What would happen between Marek and Claire?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Timeline  
  
Rating: PG – This might change to PG-13 in the future, but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Pairing: Andre Marek/OC  
  
Summary: This basically follows the movie. Except for one thing, there's one other person who is along for the ride......Mareks fiancée.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything but Marina Lubiano.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marina Lubiano sighed deeply as she sat down on the dirt to take a much needed rest. It was a beautiful April afternoon and she had just finished brushing dirt off of a sarcophagus that she and her partner, Andre Marek, had been working on for several weeks.  
  
If you hadn't guessed already, Marina was an archeologist and had been one for 10 years. You wouldn't know that by looking at her though. She was about 5'7, had shoulder length blonde hair that was always kept in a ponytail. She had green eyes, and fair skin. She was quite slim, but didn't wear anything revealing, as a 28 year old, she always looked down on the girls who did.  
  
As Marina took a swallow of her water she stole a glance at her watch and nearly choked. Andre and Professor Johnson were teaching a class in 15 minutes, and she needed to make sure everything ran smoothly. Marina grabbed her backpack then ran to her bike, which had been leaning against a tree and began to ride towards the main camp area. She and Andre had been camping further away down river, so they were closer to their dig site.  
  
Marina smiled at the thought of Andre as she looked down at her left hand, which was sporting a topaz ring on her ring finger. Her and Andre weren't only partners in archeology, they were also engaged. After 2 years of dating, Andre had finally proposed to her last week. Marina couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Andre; he was everything you could hope for. Sweet, thoughtful, kind, handsome and..Marina frowned, protective. Sometimes **too** protective. But that was the only fault she could find.  
  
Marina was pulled out of her thoughts as she reached the camp site. She left her bike leaning against another tree as she walked briskly to the area where Andre said they would be teaching.  
  
"Hi Marina!" A girl greeted as she walked by.  
  
Marina smiled as she turned around and began to walk backwards so she could see the girl. "Hi Laura, catch you for lunch?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Most differently. See ya then."  
  
Marina nodded as she began to turn around to walk forwards, but sudden hit something hard. She let out a yell as she began to fall, but then something grabbed her and brought her standing back up.  
  
"You know should really watch where you are going."  
  
Marina smiled as she recognized the Scottish accent. "Thank you Andre, but shouldn't you be teaching a class right about now?"  
  
Andre sighed as he let go of Marina and glanced at his watch. "Yes, but the Professor is going first, so we have about 30 seconds to get there."  
  
"Then we should really be on our way them."  
  
Andre nodded as he grabbed Marina's hand and they jogged to the group of students surrounding a model of Castle Guard, what it would look like if it was the year 1357. When they reached it, Andre nodded to Marina as he let go of her hand and made his way to the Professor. Marina turned and went to go stand next to Josh Stern, who was a physist, and François, who was an archeologist as well. Josh turned to Marina as she set her backpack down on the ground.  
  
"Well just like usual, you are right on time." He said with a grin.  
  
Marina rolled her eyes. "Yes, just on time it seems, now be quite, the Professor is about to start."  
  
Josh and François exchanged glances. "You've only heard this story a million times Marina." Josh said.  
  
Marina just waved her hand for them to be quite. It was true, they had all heard this story a hundred times, but it was one of her favourite archeology stories. And the fact that they were actually standing where that story took place, it was just too real. Marina glanced over at the Professor, who was giving his son, Chris, more instructions on where to place the soldiers on the model. Christ wasn't an archeologist, but he came to the site twice a year to visit his father, but Marina knew he was there to visit someone else too. The Professor began to speak.  
  
"Listen up class, April 4th 1357 Castle Guard France. The English army in their nice red uniforms occupied the village of Castle guard. The French meanwhile were advancing, trying to drive them out of there in this direction, over the river and past the monastery, and up and over the heights here. ..." The Professor paused as he watched Christ struggle to keep the French soldiers upright, but they kept falling. The class and Marina chuckled. "Just leave it Chris, before you wreck the place. Anyways, the English army meanwhile had retreated to Castle La Rogue, a well fortified, very strong very well supplied and both sides had settled in for a long siege."  
  
The Professor stopped talking and glanced at Andre, who had stepped up and began to take over.  
  
"The French were trying to push the English out of France for a hundred years. Lord Oliver, he tries to take the fight out of the French. Now, he has a prisoner, a woman. A woman of class and a woman of nobility, Commander Arnuats sister, Lady Claire. Now during the battle he hangs her from the battlement, for all of the French forces to see. Now instead of immobilizing the French, no no no, it whips them into a frenzy, and they attack the castle like madmen. And they over power the English, with sheer passion. So, the fortress of La Rouque fell in one night, because of the death of one woman....Lady Claire."  
  
Andre paused for a moment to let that sink in with the students, most of them looking at each other with raised eyebrows. "Alright folks, that's enough of the academics today, time to go and get your hands dirty."  
  
Suddenly the quite atmosphere began loud with the students discussing what they had just learned. Marina smiled as Andre made his way to her after answering a few of the student's questions. She gave him a quick kiss as Josh and François began to make gagging noises. "You're becoming quite the expert with this aren't you Andre?"  
  
Andre smiled down on her, and then glanced at Josh and François. "Well my dear, I do believe we should take a walk before Josh and François accidentally poke their throats with those fingers, and thus bleed to death." Josh immediately stopped making the gagging motion. Marina and Andre laughed.  
  
"Josh, you do know that he was joking?" Marina said still smiling.  
  
Josh nodded but didn't continue with the gagging motion. Andre chuckled as he and Marina began to walk towards their bikes.  
  
Andre shook his head. "I can bet you that Josh is calculating the odds of bleeding to death from the mouth right now."  
  
Marina chuckled before she went on to her favourite subject. "So how did the students like the story about Lady Claire?"  
  
"Well most of them wanted me to verify that it was true, then they wanted to know if we were really standing in the same area as the battle."  
  
Marina nodded as she grabbed her bike. "I don't blame them. I can barely believe I'm could be standing where Lord Oliver, or Lady Claire might have stood."  
  
Andre glanced at his fiancée with a grin. "Not to get off the subject of course." Marina snorted. "You know how much I love talking about Lady Claire and Oliver, but would like to race back to our camp?"  
  
Marina raised an eyebrow. "Of course I would love to.......but you do know, I'm going to win."  
  
Andre chuckled as Marina folded her arms. "I'm serious Andre."  
  
"I know you are, that's why I'm laughing!"  
  
She playfully punched him on the arm. "So you think you'll win?"  
  
Andre climbed on his bike. "No my dear, I do not think, I know."  
  
Marina smiled. "Very well Mister. We'll start. You say the word."  
  
Andre brought his bike next to hers. "GO!!" They both set off at a fair speed, each determined to win.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: I just finished watching Timeline about a week ago, I thought the movie was awesome, and then I had an idea about this fic. I thought it would be neat. So here I am, working on it. :Þ This was the first chapter, and therefore, very short, for that I apologize, but I've always thought the first chapter was the hardest to write. Also, the title isn't going to stay Timeline. It will change, but I just couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to post this.  
  
Anyways, please Read and REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Timeline  
  
Rating: PG – This might change to PG-13 in the future, but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Pairing: Andre Marek/OC  
  
Summary: This basically follows the movie. Except for one thing, there's one other person who is along for the ride......Mareks fiancée.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything but Marina Lubiano.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Andre opened his eyes slowly. It was pretty early in the morning, maybe about 6 am. But that's when all the archeologists woke up. Wake up early, but stay up late. Andre looked over at Marina who was curled up next to him. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He had won the bike race yesterday, but Marina wouldn't admit it. Andre chuckled. She never did like it when he won. She kept on insisting it was a tie.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marina said as she yawned.  
  
"Oh nothing." Andre said as he gave her a kiss. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Marina yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms. "What time is it?"  
  
Andre sighed as he stood up. "Its about 6. Time to get to work."  
  
Marina nodded as she got up as well and quickly changed to her normal clothe, which were just shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Andre did the same, but he put on gym pants, and a long sleeve shirt. He turned around to see Marina looking at him funny. "What?"  
  
"Andre. Its going to be a very hot day, how on earth can you wear that?"  
  
Andre frowned as he looked down at what he was wearing. "I don't know. But I wont be hot." He began to walk to their dig site. "Come on Marina, we need to get started."  
  
Marina nodded as she grabbed her tools and trailed after Andre.  
  
The next time Andre looked at his watch it was Noon. He and Marina had been working for about 6 hours. Andre set his tools down and stood up to stretch his legs and looked down at their handiwork. It was a beautiful sarcophagus. It was a carving of a French night and a lady. But he couldn't figure out who they were. He and Marina had only uncovered them last week, now they were detailing it, trying to get all the dirt off of them. Maybe by next week they would start on the sides, and maybe there would be something written there to tell them who these people were.  
  
Marina stood up as well and looked over at Andre. "I don't know about you but I differently need a break here."  
  
"Yeah me too. "Andre said with a chuckle.  
  
"I have an idea." Marina said as they walked back to their tent to get some water.  
  
Andre grabbed to bottles and threw one to Marina who caught it. "Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Lets spar." Marina said after taking a few swallows of water.  
  
Andre took a swallow of water then turned to Marina. "You mean with the swords?"  
  
"No Andre, with sticks." Marina threw her hands in the air. "YES with the swords."  
  
Andre frowned. "I don't know Marina. Sticks would be safer you know."  
  
"Oh come on Andre, I'm not going to kill you." Marina said.  
  
"I'm more afraid of you killing yourself." He shook his head. "No, no swords. Its just to dangerous."  
  
"Andre please? Please please please please?" Marina pleaded. Suddenly she had an idea. "We could leave the sheaths on them, that way they wont be as dangerous."  
  
Andre sighed as he looked over at Marina. He never could win too many arguments with her. She just never gave up. "Alright alright. We can spar, but we have to leave the sheaths on them ok? I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"YES!!" Marina gave Andre a quick hug. "Thank you thank you!!"  
  
Andre shook his head as he watched Marina run over to his sword collection. She never ceased to amaze him. He had learnt how to use a sword a few years ago, a friend had taught him. When he showed Marina, she wanted him to teach her too. After that, the two of them began collecting bows and arrows, and swords, shields, you name it. But they had never sparred. At least not with the swords, just wooden swords. Andre always thought it was too dangerous, and he still did.  
  
Marina walked up to him with to swords in her hands. 'Here you can have this one." She said as she handed him the sword she had in her left hand.  
  
Andre took it and made sure the sheath was on it. Without another word the two of them began sparring. They were both very good, and thus made it more of a challenge to win. About ten minutes later, Marina began talking.  
  
"So where's Chris?" She asked as she swung her sword to Andre's stomach.  
  
Andre quickly blocked it and returned with a sweep of his own. "He should be here soon. He had gone to talk to Kate last night."  
  
Marina almost lost her footing when she heard Andre. "Kate? Why?"  
  
Andre chuckled as he waited for her to catch her footing. "He was going to talk to her about ...well them. He's gonna come over soon and tell us allll about it."  
  
Marina began to attack quicker. "Well knowing Kate, I don't think its going to go very well."  
  
Andre chuckled. He knew she was right, Kate was an archeologist to the bone. But he just shook his head and concentrated on blocking Marina's sword.  
  
They fought for what seemed forever. Neither one could gain an advantage. And each time one did, they always lost it a second later. Andre was wearing down quickly, and he could see that Marina was as well. They were both very tired. The old swords were very heavy. Andre thrust his sword towards Marina's chest, but it just met thin air. Suddenly Andre felt his feet fly from under him, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Marina on top of him with her sheathed sword at his throat.  
  
"I win."  
  
Andre shook his head. "Only because you cheated."  
  
Marina looked horrified. "ME?! CHEAT?! "  
  
Andre just shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. Marina got off him and held out her hand. Andre took it and she helped in up.  
  
"Haven't been practicing have you?" A new voice said.  
  
Andre looked over and saw Chris. He must have come while they were sparring and didn't notice. Andre just chuckled as he held his back. "Ah, well you know, I'm not getting any younger."  
  
Chris chuckled as he picked up one of the swords that had been dropped and took the sheath off.. "Boy, do you guys love this stuff."  
  
Marina nodded as she handed Andre his water bottle. "Its just a habit we cant quite kick."  
  
Chris nodded as he began to move the sword around. Andre looked over at Marina and nodded towards the tent, trying to tell her they needed to be alone for a few minutes. Marina caught his eye and nodded. She walked up to Chris and took the sword away.  
  
"Here. Let me take that from you before you cut something off you'll need later on." Chris rolled his eyes. Andre watched as Marina went back to the tent and waited until she was out of earshot before he said anything. He looked over at Chris.  
  
"So um...talking about love..how did it go last night?" Andre asked.  
  
Chris signed. "It didn't."  
  
Andre nodded. He knew Kate would choose archeology over a guy. But he had somehow hoped she would change her mind about Chris. He decided to try and lighten the mood. "So how does it feel to be passed over for 600 year old ruins?"  
  
Chris chuckled. "It sucks, it sucks big time." Chris walked over to a table and sat down on it. "I don't understand you guys. You all live in the past."  
  
Andre walked over to Chris and sat next to him. "What?!"  
  
"You know what the past is to me?"  
  
Andre glanced at Chris. "What? What is the past to you?"  
  
Chris shrugged as he began to kick his legs. "The past is why my parents split up. The past is basically what I have been force-fed ever since I was a kid. I mean none of you archeologists look to the future"  
  
Andre shook his head. "What are you talking about? I mean, what is the future but..but more of the same. More gadgets, more machines like that thing you rode up on." Andre motioned to Chris's motorcycle. "It's the past is where it's at. The people, then, they cared about each other, men had honour you know?"  
  
Chris raised up his hand. "No no, you see, you know what that is to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just more of that romantic warrior crap." Chris said.  
  
Andre jumped up. "Romantic? You wanna see romantic follow me." He began to walk towards the sarcophagus. "Come on!"  
  
Chris sighed as he stood up and followed Andre. "What have you got?" He caught sight of the sarcophagus. "Oh. Wow. Another stone sticking out of the ground."  
  
"What are you talking about stone sticking out of the ground?" Andre shook his head. "No, it's a 600 year old sarcophagus. With a French knight and his..lady." Andre motioned to the stone lady. "Look, isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Chris just raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, she's a real knock out."  
  
Andre rolled his eyes. "Very funny. And another thing, down here" He motioned to the middle of the sarcophagus. "Their holding hands there. Now that's incredibly unusual for that time period."  
  
Chris took a step forward as he looked at the hands that were intwined together. "Yeah that is kind of unusual huh?"  
  
Andre nodded. Suddenly he remembered something, "Oh! Oh man, here. Over here." Andre pointed to the right side of the knight's head. "Now, this knight, he's only got one ear. I mean...what happened there?"  
  
Chris bent over the head. He scoffed. "What are you talking about one ear? Its probably just.....a piece is missing. It's probably somewhere here in the dirt."  
  
"What are you talking about a piece is missing?" Andre exclaimed. "I'm the archeologist ok? It was carved that way. Trust me."  
  
Chris raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, fair enough." He looked down at the sarcophagus again. "So who do you think they were anyway?"  
  
Andre folded his arms and turned to face Chris. "So why does somebody who doesn't give a rip be concerned with that?"  
  
Chris looked at Andre for a few moments before answering. He know Andre had him cornered. "Because I'm intrigued."  
  
Andre slapped his knee as he began to laugh.  
  
"That's what you wanted to hear huh?" Chris asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely. And its true. We're all intrigued by this. That's why we're all here. I mean its not just about the rocks and the rubble. No, its about these people. Who they were. What were their stories. It helps us to understand where we come from, or, where we are going." Andre paused for a moment. "You know what I like to say..."  
  
Chris interrupted him. "I know I know. You make your own history."  
  
Andre rubbed his chin. "Do I say that a lot?  
  
"Oh yeah, all the time." Chris said as he nodded.  
  
Andre chuckled, and then turned back to the sarcophagus. "Well who ever they were, they made theirs....together." He glanced at Chris. "Now that is romantic"

* * *

A/N – Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be along soon hopefully.  
  
Please read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Rinasparrow 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Timeline  
  
Rating: PG – This might change to PG-13 in the future, but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Pairing: Andre Marek/OC  
  
Summary: This basically follows the movie. Except for one thing, there's one other person who is along for the ride......Andre Mareks fiancée.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything but Marina Lubiano.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Marina's Point Of View

* * *

The next few days at the dig sites were a bit hectic. The Professor had gone for several days to talk to one of their founders about...well no one really knew about what, except for Chris. And there were new finds every day. Teaching classes were passed on to Andre and Marina. Andre kept on teaching about Lady Claire, this time on a regular basis, while Marina showed the new people how to dig without ruining the artifacts. Because of this Marina and Andre had to put their own project on hold. Andre wasn't too happy about that, as he was really looking forward to finding out who those people were, but knew it couldn't be helped.  
  
One sunny afternoon found Marina teaching a class of girls on how to dust and scrape dirt off of small artifacts. One of the girls were trying to rush so she could go and do something else. Marina saw this and told her to slow down.  
  
"It's good to go very slow, just to be cautious." The girl sighed and obeyed. Marina smiled slightly at her impatience. Most beginners were always impatient. But the thing about archeology is you have to have a lot of patience, unless you want to destroy every artifact you come across.  
  
Suddenly a loud alarm filled the air, and some one, Marina thought it sounded like François, was yelling over a bullhorn that was connected to some speakers.  
  
"CAVE IN AT THE MONASTARY, CAVE IN AT THE MONASTARY."  
  
Marina set her rock down and began to run towards the monastery, stopping only for a moment to grab Chris, who had been sitting down nearby reading a paper.  
  
"Come on Chris, we need to hurry, come on!"  
  
"Alright alright I'm coming!!" Chris said as he began to follow her.  
  
As Marina and Chris ran to the monastery they were joined by Kate and Andre, who were trying to get into their rock climbing gear as fast as possible. Josh and François ran up to them.  
  
Kate turned to Josh. "How long has it been opened to the air?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Five minutes until the air contaminates it." Josh said.  
  
Marina looked at Josh with her mouth hanging open. "FIFTEEN minutes!? And you couldn't sound the alarm sooner?!"  
  
"We had to make sure it was safe..." Josh began.  
  
Marina waved her hand. "What do you mean, cave in's are never safe.."  
  
"Marina." Andre interrupted. "Please, its procedure."  
  
Marian sighed. "I know I know. Its just the first big break...."  
  
Marina didn't finish as they had reached the hole. Kate suddenly took charge.  
  
"Ok we gotta go let's move it, we are running out of time."  
  
Chris looked down the hole; it was dark, and seemed to go on forever. He grimaced as he turned to Kate. "Kate, I don't know about this." But Kate just ignored him, she knew he didn't want her down there, but nothing was going to stop her from going down. Not now. After all she was an archeologist this is what she lived for.  
  
Andre spoke up as Marina clipped the rope to his vest and Chris did the same to Kate. "Everybody listen up, lets be careful we got that?" He turned to Kate. "I've got your back, be safe!" And they both high-fived.  
  
Josh ran up to them as they put were putting their helmets on. He had stayed a few moments behind to help get everybody else ready. Even though only Andre and Kate were going in, everyone else in the camp had come to help. They were going to hold on to the ropes that were attached Andre and Kate and gently lowered them down the hole. Josh turned to Kate and Andre. "Who's going down first?"  
  
Kate raised her hand as she positioned herself above the hole, "I'm going down first. You got me? Take me down nice and slow..."  
  
Chris held a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Kate, give me a radio check." By this time he couldn't see Kate, for she was already swallowed up by the darkness, Marina smiled encouragingly and put her hand on his shoulder. She knew that he wasn't used to this sort of thing.  
  
"She'll be fine Chris."  
  
Chris nodded and was going to say something but was cut off by Kate's voice on the radio. "Ok, one two one two can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah Kate we hear you, are you clear?"  
  
"Yeah, Marek to hurry up. I'm getting close to the first level."  
  
Marina turned to Andre and smiled. "Your turn." With that he too was lowered into the darkness. For a few moments neither Marina nor Chris heard anything. Marina knew that they were fine, but couldn't help but worry if there was going to be another cave in. Chris got a little too anxious and began to use the radio again.  
  
"Hey Kate, you alright? What's going on down there?" Chris said while glancing at Josh and François, the four of them were all huddled at the entrance of the hole, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Alright? Alright is not the word. Just give me some slack on the rope...Oh my gosh!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
Marek spoke up. "This is unbelievable." Chris and Marina gave up trying to figure out what was going on and just listened to the rest of their conversation, knowing the two of them would tell them in great detail about everything when they got back up.

* * *

Andre's Point of View

* * *

Andre and Kate were walking slowly down the tunnel; everything was dark except for the little light that their built in flashlights on their helmets provided.  
  
Andre was in awe of what he was seeing. He guessed this was some sort of tunnel that the monks used back when the monastery was still here.  
  
"This is right where I was working!" Kate exclaimed again.  
  
Andre looked over at her and nodded. For some time Kate had been digging around here looking for this tunnel. She hadn't had much luck so far, and knew this was probably one of her biggest finds.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Andre said again. "We are the first people in this room for six hundred years."  
  
Kate nodded as they walked over to a wall and began to look over all the paintings and carvings on them. "These are beautiful..."  
  
"Kate...Kate.." Andre called. Kate looked next to her and saw that Andre had bent down and was holding some sort of a box.  
  
"What have you got?" She asked as she bent down next to him. But all she got in response was Andre muttering 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh" Over and over. She nudged him lightly. "Marek? What is it?"  
  
Andre glanced at her then set the box he had been holding down as he began to open it. "Oh man, look at this box. I mean look at...." He trailed off as he finally pried it open. Inside was a document, Andre wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it was going to be a great find. "Man, look at the condition of this thing!"  
  
Kate reached in her bag and brought out a big Ziploc, she opened it and Andre began putting the document in it. "Ok, lets just be really really careful....this is going to be such a find.." Andre nodded in agreement.  
  
Kate stood up as Andre finished wrapping the old document in the bag and began moving the light around looking at the walls. Marek stood up beside her. "Lets get this back up....Kate I need the light over here...Kate?" When he didn't receive an answer he turned to look at her and saw she was staring with her mouth open at beautiful carving of..well he wasn't sure of who, but it was beautiful. Kate began to move the light downwards, trying to see the rest of the carving, and they saw that the rest had been destroyed. Apparently, someone had taken something hard and smashed it.  
  
Kate swore. "Oh man! What kind of idiot would deliberately damage something so..so beautiful?"  
  
Andre sighed. "Obviously not an archeologist." Suddenly, before he could continue Marek and Kate heard a rumbling sound surround them then behind them they heard a huge crash. Spinning around Andre saw that there was another cave-in, and if they didn't get out of there, they would be buried alive. He quickly grabbed Kate and brought her near the entrance. "Guys, we're coming up! Get us up!" He heard a muffle on the radio but didn't understand, so he tried again. "Get us up! Kate first, get Kate out of here." He wasn't sure if they heard him, or if they heard the rumbling, but either way Kate began to lift off the ground. Andre was about to follow her when he saw a glint of something on the ground and quickly let go of his rope to see what it was.  
  
Kate saw this and began to panic. "Marek! Marek what are you doing?! Marek!"  
  
Andre didn't seem to hear her as he bent down and picked a piece of glass up. He frowned as he looked at it more closely, it wasn't just any piece of glass it, it was a bifocal lens. He was jolted out of his daze when he heard Kate yelling for him. He ran back to his rope and clipped it on. "Its ok! I'm fine, Chris, get me out of here."  
  
Andre felt the tension on his rope as he was being lifted out, and not too soon either. A few moments after he was out and pulled to the ground the whole thing collapsed. Andre stood shaking trying to catch his breath. Kate was sitting down, shaken up a bit as well. To be honest, they weren't the only ones who were shaken, everybody was shaken up at the thought that Andre and Kate could have been trapped down there for a very long time.  
  
Marek sighed as he sat down and ran his hand through his dusty hair. Marina came up to him and sat next to him. "You alright?" Andre nodded. Marina smiled softly. She looked down and reached to grab Andre's hand when she noticed he was clutching to something. "Andre, what's that?"  
  
Marek looked down at his hands. He hadn't really noticed that he was holding on to something until Marina had asked him about it. Opening his clutched hand, he realized he still had that piece of bifocal lens he had found in the tunnel. Andre glanced over at Marina. "To be honest, I don't know."  
  
Marina frowned as she took a closer look. She looked back at Andre. "Hon, why don't you go take a shower and change your clothes, then come over to the lab, the rest of us will wait for you."  
  
Andre nodded and leaned over to give his fiancée a quick kiss, then began to walk to the showering units.

* * *

Marinas Point Of View

* * *

A few hours later after Kate and Andre had had their showers and had changed, they made their way to the lab. When they entered they saw that everyone was already there. Well everybody except François. Josh was waking around the lab like he was trying to discover the cure to world hunger, Marina was peering at the lens that Andre had found, and Chris was just sitting on a chair reading the newspaper again.  
  
When Marina saw them she smiled and walked over. She handed Andre the lens. She was very very confused. Andre took it and began to inspect it. Finally after a long time he sighed and handed the lens over to Kate so she could see. "It's definitely a modern day bifocal lens." He said.  
  
Marina nodded. "I know, and bifocals weren't invented until the mid seventeen hundreds."  
  
Kate looked up from the lens with a frown. "What are you talking about? How can it be modern? I mean, the hole just opened up today..."  
  
"And there had definitely been nobody down that chamber before Kate and I." Andre interrupted. Marina opened her mouth but Josh beat her to it as he brought over a plastic see through box with a paper under it.  
  
"If you think that's weird, you going to love this."  
  
Kate, Andre and Marina looked at it in silence. Kate looked up at Josh. "What is this?"  
  
"It on of the documents you found in the hole today." Josh said. "It's basically just a simple list of things that were stored down there, nothing special, then I found this..." Josh grabbed a magnifying class and put it on top of a part of the document.  
  
Andre leaned down and squinted as he tried to read the messy handwriting. "Help me...E.A. Johnson!?"  
  
Kate looked at it. "It's dated..1357..."  
  
Marina looked at it and frowned. She didn't understand. How could Chris's father's signature be on this parchment that was over 600 years old when he had only left a few days ago? She turned to Josh. "The signature..."  
  
Josh nodded. "E. A Johnson. I crosschecked the signatures; its...it's definitely his handwriting. But his only been gone for two days. "He turned to Chris, who hadn't been listening much and pointed to the document on the table. "Your father wrote this, but he wrote it six hundred years ago."  
  
Chris frowned as he stood up and walked over to the group. "What's going on here?"  
  
Marina turned to Josh with the lens in her hands. "So you're telling me that this is the Professors? And that's its SIX HUNDRED years old?!"  
  
Josh nodded and Kate snorted. "Stern, what have you been smoking?"  
  
Chris rubbed his chin as he turned to Josh. "Stern, maybe you can explain something to me..."  
  
Josh waved his hands around; he was beginning to get impatient. "If I KNEW I could explain it, but all I know is that the ink is six hundred years old."  
  
Suddenly everyone began speaking all at once. Marina sighed as she rubbed her head trying to figure it all out. Chris suddenly spoke up again.  
  
"You know what? I know....this is my father...he's just playing a prank."  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "No! No!"  
  
"There's no way you father would risk contaminating the site as a joke he just wouldn't do that." Andre said. Marina turned back to Josh. "Josh, have you carbon dated the ink?"  
  
Josh looked at her as if she had asked him if he had a head. "Of course I carbon dated the ink. I did it THREE times." He walked over to a computer and the others followed and leaned over the screen watching it intently.  
  
"Like I said. Your father wrote that note....but he wrote it six hundred years ago."

* * *

A/N: I Apologize for the slight delay in this chapter. I got a bit side tracked with my other story. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be here about Wednesday, if not sooner. And also thank you to the people who have already reviewed, I appreciate it.

Please read and review!!

Rinasparrow


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Timeline  
  
Rating: PG – This might change to PG-13 in the future, but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Pairing: Andre Marek/OC  
  
Summary: This basically follows the movie. Except for one thing, there's one other person who is along for the ride......Mareks fiancée.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything but Marina Lubiano.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

**.**

**Mareks Point of View**  
  
After the initial shock of what Josh had said sunk in, Chris ran for a phone while the rest of them just stood there, their mouths still hanging open. After a few more moments of silence Marina turned to Josh.  
  
"Are you sure..." Josh nodded. Marina sighed as Andre put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Marina." Marina nodded silently.  
  
Kate spoke up. "We should find Chris and see if he has any new information." Everyone agreed and they went in search of their friend.

.

* * *

A while later they found Chris under tent, talking rapidly into a phone. " I don't care about ITC's policies, I'm his son and I want to talk to him now."  
  
Chris waved at them. Marina, Kate and Andre stood behind Chris as they tried to hear what the person was saying on the other line while Josh looked around for François, who had gone to look for the Professors spare glasses to see if the bifocal lens was a match.  
  
They turned when they heard François yell for Josh. "Stern! I found the Professors glasses." Josh took them and compared them with the bifocal lens. He paled as he turned to the others.  
  
"It's a perfect match." He handed them to Kate. "Look, see?"  
  
Kate nodded. "Yeah it looks like it, but we should do an optical test right? Just to make sure?" Josh agreed and took the glass and lens and ran to the lab to make sure that they were exactly the same.  
  
Chris sighed as he began to get impatient with the person on the other end of the line. "Look, I'm sick of this runaround. Ether someone tell me where Professor Johnson is, or I'm going to have to report a kidnapping to the police. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone held their breath as Chris paused and listened. "Alright just tell us when and where." He hung up and turned to them with a frown. "Donigers sending us a plane."  
  
François looked at Andre. "We're going to New Mexico?"  
  
Andre nodded and turned to Marina. "We better go pack." Everyone nodded as they all went their separate ways to their own tents. 

.

* * *

"I just don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I." "Why cant they just ell us where the heck he is?"  
  
"I don't know Marina."  
  
"Why in the world do we have to travel all the way to New Mexico just to learn where the Professor is?"  
  
"I don't know Marina."  
  
"Do you think he's in danger?"  
  
"I don't know Marina."  
  
Marina sighed. "Andre please say something besides I don't know!"  
  
Andre paused in his packing. Marina and Andre had only been in their tent for about an hour and she was already getting stressed. He sighed. "What do you want me to say? I cant say anything besides I don know, because I don't know" He turned to Marina who looked like she was going to burst into tears. He understood the feeling, he felt like that too. The professor was dear to them all, almost like a father, they had known him for many many years. He was their mentor and this sudden disappearance had gotten them all worried. Andre could only imagine how Chris was feeling.  
  
Andre walked over to Marina. "Marina...Marina look at me." When Marina didn't listen Andre sighed and gently turned her face to him. "I know you're worried, but try not to be ok? He's fine I'm sure. He's probably just working on something over there, or discussing something or..." Andre trailed off. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere. With another sigh he gave Marina a hug before returning to his packing. "Listen, why don't you go take a walk, and I'll finish up with the packing alright?" Marina nodded silently and turned to walk out of the tent. But stopped.  
  
"If anything has happened to him..."  
  
Andre cut her off. "I know Marina, I know." 

.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up bright and early to catch the plane to New Mexico. The 22-hour plane ride was uneventful, for they hardly talked, as they were still worried over the absence of their beloved professor, and in Chris's case, his father. They finally arrived at ITC, and was greeted by a man they had no idea who he was. He smiled as he came up to them and held his hand out.  
  
"Good Morning, my name is Steven Kramer."  
  
Andre shook his hand. "My name is Andre Marek, and this is my fiancée Marina Lubiano." He said as he gestured to Marina. She nodded and shook his hand. After everyone had introduced them selves, Chris spoke up.  
  
"Where's Doniger?"  
  
Kramer began to walk towards the entrance of the building gesturing for the others to follow him. "Donigers waiting inside." Andre began to walk next to Kramer.  
  
"Mr. Kramer, tell me this, how come we have six hundred year old documents, with the professors hand writing on it.."  
  
Marina cut in. "Pleading for help."  
  
"I'll explain everything once we get through security." Andre nodded as they stopped and waited for a security guard to hand them all visitor badges. Kramer took this time to begin his long explanation. "ITC is constantly advancing itself in science. Thirty years ago the business revolutionized with a machine that could instantly send documents anywhere in the world with a push of a button. Mr. Donigers vision was to do the same thing with three dimensional objects."  
  
"You mean like a fax or something?" Kate asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Josh shook his head. "Wait wait wait. He's trying to send actual objects from one place to another?"  
  
Kramer nodded. "That's correct, follow me please." Kramer began to lead them through some sort of lab. Andre tuned out the conversation for a few moments while he looked around. The place was huge. In the center of the room was some sort of platform, it look like a silver circle, and all around it were mirrors acting as walls. The mirrors opened and closed. Then on another side of the room, there was a window that showed an observation deck. Andre jumped out of his daze as Josh accidentally knocked into him trying to get to Kramer.  
  
"But that's impossible! He wouldn't need hundreds of computers, millions of processors.."  
  
Kramer cut Josh off. "That's right. And we used them to build a machine that could actually fax three dimensional objects." Kramer saw Andre staring at the platform with the mirrors. "I'll explain these mirrors later. I know it sounds crazy but it would put FedEx and Ups out of business."  
  
Josh stopped dead, causing Kate and François to bump into him. Not that it really mattered, they had reached their destination and Kramer had stopped walking and was facing them, ready to answer their questions. "You mean... you actually got it to work?"  
  
Kramer nodded. "Yes."  
  
Kate shook her head while glancing at Marina. "That's got to be a joke." Marina shrugged as she turned her attention to Kramer, trying to take everything he was saying in.  
  
Kramer continued. "We made it work across the room, but we wanted to send things across continents not just across the room, so we built a different machine. This is the prototype."  
  
Andre frowned. "Proto...you mean that thing in there that we just passed...it's the real thing?"  
  
"That's right." Kramer stood in front of a screen that showed a ma of the states with two circular objects that represented the machines he was talking about, one was in New Mexico and one was in New York. "And we gave it a thousand times more power, we tried to send something from our lab here in New Mexico," He pointed to one of the circular objects on the screen. "To a twin machine in New York City. Now here's the interesting part. The package never arrived at its destination, but a few hours later it just suddenly showed up back here. "  
  
"Wait a minute." Andre said, interrupting Kramer again. "So, if it went missing somewhere between New Mexico and New York, where did it go in the meantime?" Andre asked as he looked around at the group, who he could tell had the same question.  
  
"We asked ourselves the same question, we didn't know. So we sent out a camera over and over again, and we got back photos of a location, a hill side with trees." Kramer touched a button and the screen changed, showing the group several different pictures of a forest like place. "And that's when Mr. Doniger made the brilliant decision to point the camera straight up." Kramer pressed another button and the screen changed to a night sky with stars. "So once we cross-referenced star charts to the horizon we realized that not only was the camera in the wrong place, it was in the wrong time."  
  
Chris sighed as he rubbed his neck. "So what does that mean?"  
  
Kramer turned his full attention to Chris. "It means, the camera was taking photographs pf a wilderness near castle guard France in the year 1357."  
  
Marina spoke up. "And you're sure about that?"  
  
Kramer nodded.  
  
"So what your saying is, you've accidentally discovered time travel?" Josh asked.  
  
"No Mr. Stern, we accidentally discovered a wormhole. A wormhole that seems to be locked in a single place and time in the past. 1357 castle guard "  
  
"Is still don't understand." Chris said. "So what, you sent my fathers glasses and documents to the 14th century?"  
  
"No Chris." A man at one of the many doors said. "Your father is in the 14th century."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"We need you all to help get him back." The man said.  
  
Josh looked at the mans nametag. "Mr Robert Doniger, this doesn't make any sense. A wormhole is the most unstable forces of the universe, you cant possible send a person through one."  
  
Doniger nodded. "Yeah, and you cant fit a piece of paper in a telephone wire."  
  
"But you can send a fax." Kramer said.  
  
Josh sighed. "Yeah sure, once you've broken the message down to a stream of electrons...." Doniger raised an eyebrow. For the second time in two days Josh paled again. "Oh crap."  
  
"You know what, I personally don't care about that hows or the whys, what I do care about it my father. Now did he know about this?" Chris asked.  
  
Doniger nodded as he waked over to a map of Castle Guard France. "I thought we could help each other out. We'd give him hints about that best extivation areas and he could hopefully discover why we're locked in this particular place and time."  
  
Andre stared at the map for a few moments before he spoke. "So...that's why you have been funding our dig."  
  
Doniger sighed. "He was more astute then I thought. We gave him one to many clues and he got suspicious, very very suspicious."  
  
"But how could you send him back there?!" Marina exclaimed. "Heavens knows where he is or if he's alright..."  
  
Doniger waved his hand, not particular wanting to get yelled at by a women. "He was a very persuasive man. He INSISTED on going."  
  
Chris snorted. "Yeah and now he's stuck back there."  
  
"Well that's where you all come in." Doniger said.  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow. "Do we look like worm hole specialists to you?"  
  
"No.."  
  
François interrupted Doniger, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "Mr Doniger, you sent the professor to the hundred year war."  
  
Kate nodded. "That's right."  
  
"Those are turbulent time you sent him to." Andre said.  
  
Doniger sighed. This was much more difficult then he had thought. "Look, we need cultural experts not scientist, My people simply don't know about the medieval world or how to mingle with the locals which is what we're going to have to do if we're going to find the professor and being him back."  
  
Andre nodded slightly and glanced at Marina. "So,.. we're going to bring him back. It's that simple. WE just step on that machine and whiz back to 1357 and get the professor.?"  
  
"Only once he's stripped us down to a string of electrons." Josh said as if in a trance.  
  
"Why should we just do what you're asking?" Andre asked Doniger.  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to know a little more about this..."  
  
Doniger interrupted her. "Look, I know you have a lot of questions..."  
  
"That's right.." Kate began.  
  
"But the professor has already been gone for 72 hours and every minute we leave him back there it's going to be more and more difficult to find him."  
  
Andre sighed. "He's right you know." He didn't quite understand what was going on here, but what he did understand was that the Professor was somewhere in the past, alone, and during a horrible period of time. Andre didn't really care what the other thought about it, but he was near positive he wanted to go and help the Professor.  
  
Andre was brought out of his thinking when a man appeared at the top of some steps on one side of the room. Andre squinted to see what his nametag said, but could only make out the word Gordon.  
  
"Rob, excuse me folks." He turned to Doniger. "I need to get them to the prep room and change if they're going to go."  
  
Kate turned to Andre. "We didn't say were going."  
  
"I think I want to go." "Andre..." Kate began.  
  
"Listen Kate, Marina and I have known the professor even longer than you, and I'm telling you right now, I'm going. You don't have to,. But I am."  
  
Kate opened her mouth but didn't say anything.  
  
Gordon turned to the group and pointed to another man, "If you guys would be kind enough to follow Steve I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Everyone nodded and slowly followed Steve to another room, seemed like a dressing room to Andre, but he wasn't sure. Everyone sat down and waited for Gordon to come. 

.

* * *

Gordon arrived in the room about half an hour later; he quickly apologized for his tardiness and told them to hold on a moment while he went to get something from his locker. Chris however followed him.  
  
"How did my father get suck back there anyway?" Chris asked.  
  
Gordon paused before answering. "Doniger gave him an hour. Things got hairy, and I lost him in the woods."  
  
Chris snorted. "Simple as that eh? SO you just left him there?"  
  
Gordon turned to fully face Chris. "Look Dude, we had a limited time, I had to come back or we'd both be stuck."  
  
Chris folded his arms. "Better him then you huh?"  
  
Gordon slammed his locker closed as he walked away from Chris towards the rest of the group. "Alright everybody listen up. There are a few things we have to go over before we leave. First of all these people need your vital data its for your return process. Secondly I need you to change your normal clothes for those clothes over there." Gordon said as he pointed to one side of the wall that was covered with racks of medieval clothing.  
  
Marek looked at then amazed. "We can pick anything...."  
  
Gordon nodded. "You can pick anything you want."  
  
Marek smiled and practically ran over to look at the clothes.  
  
"Marek!" Kate yelled. Marina turned t Kate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's..he's just going to go? Just like that? We don't even know.."  
  
Marina waved her hand. "Listen Kate, we don't have to know all the details, there isn't time for that. We have to get that professor!"  
  
Marina was about to say more, but Gordon interrupted them. "You guys can put your personal items in those lockers over there. "He pointed to another wall, which was lined with gray lockers. "And lastly I want to introduce you to two friends of mine." He gestured behind him where two men who were already dressed in costume stood. "Bill Baretto and Jimmy Gomez. They are coming with us. A couple of buddies of mine from the marines, served under my command."  
  
"Why do we need marines?" Kate asked as she folded her arms.  
  
Gordon turned to Bill and Jimmy. "Boys I'll see you downstairs."  
  
"Hey!.."  
  
Gordon cut Kate off. "Just in case something gores wrong I like to have all my bases covered. Alright, everybody lets change up and get moving."  
  
Marek nodded and began to peel his shirt off when he heard Josh talking again. "I can't believe your even considering this."  
  
Chris turned to him. "Hey I'm going. That's my father in there."  
  
"I know, but do you understand what this machine does!? It takes you and strips you down to a molecular level, which means for a moment you actually cease to exist!"  
  
Chris waved him off.  
  
"Listen to him, he's got a point." François said from his place on the floor. He hadn't gotten dressed yet, or even looked at the clothes.  
  
"Hold on a second!" Gordon said, trying to keep the peace. He pointed to Josh. "He's right. I don't need you Ms Kate, and I don't need you Chris. I do need you Mr Marek because you know the layout."  
  
"Gordon, no one knows the layout like I do I'm going." Kate said determinedly.  
  
"Yeah and there's no way I'm not going. "Chris said next to Kate.  
  
One of the aids in the room walked over to Josh and began to try and take his DNA. He smacked her hands away. "I just said I'm not going to don't touch me!!" He yelled.  
  
"Whoa whoa." Marek said as he walked over. He turned to the lady. "Thank you. Josh, its alright, we don't need you back there, you're a physicist. You knowledge wont help us."  
  
Josh rubbed his head. "I'm sorry." Marina patted him on the back.  
  
"Its cool. But we are going to need you François." Marek said as he turned to François."  
  
Gordon turned to Marek with a weird look. "Wait a minute, why do we need him?"  
  
"Because he speaks French fluently and my high school French pretty much sucks." Marek said.  
  
"no! Don't pressure him into this!" Josh exclaimed.  
  
Kate turned to Josh. "We need his help Stern."  
  
"No." Marina said. Everybody turned to her. "no, he doesn't need to come. I'm going."  
  
Marek stood up. "No, no your not Marina. I want you t stay here."  
  
Marina scoffed." You kidding right? Marek, I want to come, just as much as you want to go. Besides, I know French almost as good as François."  
  
Marek shook his head. "No of need to stay here. It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"Listen Andre. I want to help the professor; I can't do that if I just stay here now can I? I want to go with you." Marina help up a hand to stop Andre from saying anything. "I'm going."  
  
Marek sighed. He really didn't want her to go. He had a very bad feeling about this. But decided to let it drop for the moment.  
  
"Your father would have done it for me, so yes, I'll go." François spoke up a few moments later.  
  
Chris grinned as he gave François a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"  
  
Marina smiled as she turned to find some clothes. Andre came up to her. "Marina, are you sure about this? I really have bad feeling about this.."  
  
Marina smiled slightly.. "Andre, I am sure. I am going with you. If you think for one moment I'm going to let you go alone, your crazier than I thought!"  
  
Andre feigned a hurt face. "Oh gee, thanks."  
  
Marina laughed as she shook her head and continued to browse. 

.

* * *

About twenty minutes later everyone was finally dressed. Gordon spoke up. "Alright, lets go then." He walked out the door and began to walk towards the machine. Andre grabbed Marina's hand as they walked towards Kramer, praying that this wasn't a mistake.  
  
Marina smiled a little. "We'll be fine." She whisperer.  
  
Andre didn't answer, but he hoped she was right. 

.

* * *

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! yay! I'm soooo happpyyy. Only took me long enough. Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this yesterday, but what do you know, my dog got sick, so it was off to the vets! pfft. anyways, thank you to the reviewers who have been reviewing, you have absolutly no idea how much I appreciate that! Oh one more thing. I'm going on holiday with my little sister on Monday (June 1st) and I wont be back until June 21st. While I'm there, I dont know if I'll have access to the internet. If I do, then no problem, I'll still update, but if i dont, then I wont be able to. However, if I can update, then I'll still keep writing the chapters. Thne when I get back I'll up date more often to make up for loss time.

One more thing, the title. I'm having a bit of trouble with it. my brain doesnt seem to be working and i cant for the life of me figure out anothe rtitle. I'd like to change it, but i havent nay ideas as to what., If you have ideas whatsoever, pls let me know in a review!!

Well thanks again! Please read and review!!

Rinasparrow


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Timeline  
  
Rating: PG – This might change to PG-13 in the future, but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
Pairing: Andre Marek/OC  
  
Summary: This basically follows the movie. Except for one thing, there's one other person who is along for the ride......Mareks fiancée.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything but Marina Lubiano.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

##MARINAS POINT OF VIEW##

Marna held Andres hand as they walked towards Doniger and Kramer. She was a bit worried that her finacee seemed to be really excited about this. She sure wasnt. She was just worried. But then she was always worried. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kramer turned to Gordon.  
  
"Frank, you have six hours and the clock is running." Marina frowned.  
  
"Running?" She whispered to Andre, who just shrugged.  
  
Frank nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kate elbowed Marina. "Well I'm glad he does, because I sure dont!" Marina chuckled and glaned at Andre who just shot them a frown. Marina sighed. He wasnst doing a very good jon of trying to stop her from worring. If anything, he was making it worse. With another sigh Marina turned her attention back to Kramer who had opened a small box and began handing out necklaces with quarter size and shapelike things as pendants.  
  
"These are your personel marker, wear them around your neck. You can use anyone of them to call for a return at anytime." He explained as he gave Marina her marker. "Frank will explain more clerely of how they work one you arrive. Most importantly, one marker brings all of you back. Do not lose them."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"What about protection? Weapons?" Andre asked.  
  
Gordon shook his head. "Nothing modern goes back, 'specially weapons."  
  
Andre frowned as he glanced over at Marina who smiled. "We'll be fine Andre." She said as she suezzed his hand. She knew he wasnt frowning about the weapons, he was probably frowning because he didnt want to come. But heck, if he thought she was staying while HE ran off into another century, he was wrong.  
  
"The markers are set for a six hour countdown." Kramer spoke up again.  
  
Marina stared at Kramer for a moment. "What do you mean countdown?"  
  
"In other words, the markers burn out after six hours."  
  
Marina's mouth dropped open. "You mean, that when those markers burn out...we'll be stuck there!? Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Dont worry Ms. Lubiano." Gordon reasured. "I'll get you back before you know it."  
  
Marina scoffed. Doniger then turned to Francois and quickly grabbed his glasses. "Sorry Francios, but they dont have these back there, thats where we goofed up with the professor."  
  
Francios tried to grab his glasses. "Oh, but I need...I dont see without them."  
  
Doniger handed the glasses over to an assistant then turned back to the group. "I feel morally compelled to inform you that there is apparently a degree of pain that I am told is intenst but extremely fleeting. Forgive me, I dodnt want that to influence your desiocion. Good Luck."  
  
##ANDRE POINT OF VIEW##  
  
Andre rubbed his forehead with his hand. He wasnt too worried about this trip, if anything, he was excited about it, this was a chance of a lifetime. Andre glanced over at Marina who was throwing death glares at Donigers.  
  
Frank spoke up. "Lets do it!" He walked up to the machne where Barreto and Gomez where waiting for them. Andre sighed as he let go of Marinas hand and began to walk up onto the strange machine.  
  
"You all look great by the way." Doniger complimented the group on their costume choices. "Kate, Marina, you both look devine."  
  
"Thanks." Kate replied. Marina just glared at Doniger. Andre chuckled slightly. He knew she was pretty upset with him about keeping the pain issue to himself until the last possible moment. But that was Marina. Andre held his hand out for Marina to grab and helped her onto the machine.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Not really. I'm more freaked." She replied. Andre almost rolled his eyes at the weird choice of words.  
  
"You know you cant talk like that once we get there."  
  
"Oh shuddup Andre." Marina hissed.  
  
Andre shrugged and was about to say somthing more, but Kramer interupted them.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. Just think of it as a field trip."  
  
Doniger nodded. "Thats right, its every archelogists dream!"  
  
Andre shook his head, he didnt get it, why where they even bothering saying that? They had all agreed to go already. There was no turning back. Gordon began to give everyone instructions on where to stand.  
  
"Move slowly and make a circle around the parameter. Just relax. We'll be back before you know it. Mr Marek?" Andre glanced at Gordon who motioned to a spot next to Marina. "You need to take your position"  
  
Andre nodded and stood next to Marina, who had begn to take deep breathes, trying to calm herself. Francios spoke what they were all thinking.  
  
"What the heck are we doing?"  
  
"We're getting a chance of a lifetime." Andre said as he took Marinas hand.  
  
Baretto spoke to Francios. "Listen, there's nothing to worry about we're going to take care of you, alright? Just relax."  
  
Andre nodded. He didnt think they could do anymore then he could, 'specially since they decided not to take any weapons. Suddenly teh 'mirrors' around them began to close. MArina held onto Andre's hand tighter. Andre winced slightly at how much pressure she was applying, but then he realized that he was doing the same and tried to relax his grip.  
  
There was a loud clang and the doors closed, sealing them off from the rest of the lab. By now, everyone, including Gordon andhis two marines where breathing in deeply. Andre nearly yelped when the floor began to get hotter and hotter. Marina bit her lip as she closed hr eyes. Andre watched her in concern, but couldnt dwell on it too much longer. They all suddenly felt as they were falling through air. Every part of Andres body was in pain. Suddenly, he couldnt breathe. He fle tlike he was floating. When he opened his eyes he realixzed he was in water. With a couple strong strokes he was able to get back to the surface. Gasping he swam slowly aganst the current to a rock where the others had climbed onto.  
  
With a quick glanced Andre suddenly went wide eyed. "Where's Marina?" He asked looking around frantically. "Has anyone seen Marina!?" Everyone quickly got up as they looked around.  
  
"There! She's over there!" Chris shouted pointing to an area in the water. Andre paled as he saw Marina's still form just floating in the current. Andre was about to dive in the water, but Chris grabbed him. "No, you van help her any if you cant stay above the water. It will be easier to get her from land." Andre hated to admit it, but he knew that Chris was right. They both climbed down the the bank and began to run, tyring to catch up with Marina, who was floating right towards a water fall. Chris stopped at the edge of the bank, his mind turning. he glanced around and saw a tree branch hanging right above him, he grabbed it and gave it a few yanks, seeing if it would hold him. It did. Chris looked at the river and saw Marinas still form coming towards them, but just out of his reach. Looking behind him he could see Andre nearly going balistic. "Andre!" Chris called. He hald ot his hand. "Grab my hand, you need to get her!" Andre frowned as he tried to figure out what Chris was trying to say. "Andre! We dont have time for this, come on!"  
  
Andre ran to Chris and grabbed his hand, then slowly waded into the water, Marina coming closer and closer. He reached out, but realized he wouldnt be able to get her like this. Andre closed his eyes. He should never had let her come. Chris's shouting brought him back to the present, and without another thought, Andre jerked out of Chris's grasp and towards Marinas still form.  
  
"ANDRE!" Chris yelled as he tried to grab his hand but ended up with nothing but water. Thinking quickly he grabbed Andre's ankle just beforee he was out of reach. He cursed under his breath as he tried to keep his grip on Andre's slippery ankle.  
  
Andre grabbed Marinas dress by the hem and held on tightly. He felt Chris grab hs ankle and silently thanked him. Slowly Chris began to pull them all back to shore. After what seemed like years they finaly got there, both men panting. When Andre had set Marina down Chris hit him across the head.  
  
"You idiot! You could have killd you both! i told you NOT to let go!" Chris began yelling. Andre just sighed.  
  
"Shut up Chris. Are you going to tell me that you wuldnt have done the same exact thing if that was Kate, instead of Marina?" Andre asked.  
  
Chris looked down on at the ground with a sigh. "You're right I probably would have, its just..."  
  
Andre nodded. "I know." He patted Chris on the shoulder. "But thanks man, we owe you one."  
  
"Andre! Chris!" Kate yelled as she ran to them. She gave Chris a hug. "Oh my gosh. I saw what happened. You idiots! You both could hae gotten killed...." SHe looked at Marinas still form. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Andre bent down and examined Marina quickly. He smiled slightly as he looked back up at theothers. "She'll be fine, she must have justhit her head." His smile dissappeared when he saw Gordon jogging up to them. He stood up with fire in his eyes. "You" He pointed at Gordon. "This is all your stinking fault. Why didnt you warn us that we were going to land in wter!? She could have died."  
  
"Because I didnt know." Gordon said as he raised his hands, trying to calm Andre. "We've always arrived on land. We've never actually arrived in the water."  
  
Andre felt like punching Gordon, but was intrupted.  
  
"Andre?" Marina asked as she slowly opened her eyes. Andre bent down next to her. "What happened?"  
  
Andre smiled slgithly, thankful she was alright. "We seemed to arrive in water, and you must have hit your head."  
  
Marina nodded. "That would explain the headache." Gordon came up to the two.  
  
"Ms.Lubiano, can you walk?"  
  
Andre stood up. "She needs to rest, she just..."  
  
"Yes I understand that, but that doesnt change the fact that we need to keep moving."  
  
Marina grabbed Andre's arm, stoping him from hitting Gordon. "Andre, he's right, we need to keep moving,. Its to dangerous to stay in one spot."  
  
Andre looked down at his fiancee and sighed. "Alright." Marina smiled as she held her hand up. Andre grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. "You alright?" She nodded.  
  
Gordon began to walk ahead of them. "Come on follow me."  
  
Kate jogged up to him. "Gordon, is this it?"  
  
"i think so."  
  
"you think so?" Chris asked. "Are we in 1357 France or I mean this could be my Grandparents hourse in Oregon."  
  
Gordon turned to them. "Trust me. We're in 1357 France."

* * *

A/N: Well here it is, Chapter Five. I was a bit lucky, seems my Unclehas a computer, but the thing is slowerer than a turtle. Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes, but he doesnt have spell check, and it takes forever (like FORVER!!!) to do it at FF.Net But when i get back home I'll fix up any spelling mistakes. Also, I'll try and get at least one more chapter, maybe even two uploaded before I leave.

Anyhow, hope you liked this chapter, and pls review!!

Rinasparrow


End file.
